


Coma

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal lecter and regrets, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Will Graham in coma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: ¿Y si el filo del cuchillo hubiese abierto más piel o las ambulancias se hubiesen retrasado? Hannibal Lecter debe enfrentar la posibilidad de perder definitivamente a Will Graham, mientras aborda los cambios que provocó en él sentir, por primera vez, amor.





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmara/gifts).

El tener una memoria fotográfica le permite (y lo castiga) con esto: Will en sus brazos, cabello húmedo tocándole la frente, ojos gigantes con mil emociones reflejándose, piel erizada, entregado, sangrando. Desgarrado por dentro, Will Graham, su cintura pequeña, su cuello tieso ante el dolor, su boca un sollozo proveniente de sus entrañas.

Si cierra los ojos puede recordar más. Will en el suelo, manos apretando su estómago. Will, afirmando con una confianza casi muda que lo ha cambiado.

La lluvia, las gotas cayendo en su camisa, en el abrigo de Will. La huida.

Hannibal puede rememorar cada momento de esa noche. Puede entrar en sus memorias, cuando supo que Will lo había traicionado, que había caído como cordero al matadero en su trampa, como el depredador que es vencido por un señuelo. Will, quien vio en su interior sus máximos deseos y jugó su parte como un buen pescador.

Bedelia lo mira sentada en el diván, copa de vino italiano en la mano. Sus ojos son inteligentes y bellísimos, una cátedra de psicoanálisis que Hannibal deja pasar, mirando hacia la ciudad, Florencia resplandeciente afuera de la venta.

—Han pasado nueve meses, Hannibal, y son otros hombres los que han venido por ti —susurra con su mirada fija en él.

Mason Verger en su ineficiente ansia de venganza ha puesto a los corruptos policías y otros agentes en su búsqueda. Hannibal los ha despachado uno a uno—. Para cerrar un capítulo es necesario atar todas las partes. Will necesita superar nuestra aventura si quiere seguir adelante.

Bedelia entorno los ojos, bebiendo de su copa—. Te has dejado ver, a través de mí y de tus excesos —le dice, moviendo su mano lánguidamente y dejando la copa en el mueble a su lado.

—Le envié mis pesares a Jack, la perdida de Bella debió ser dura —contesta con simpleza.

Lo ha calculado. Espera que llegue hasta él, porque si viaja, su perro sabueso lo seguirá y Hannibal podrá también cerrar su historia.

Mientras, cierra los ojos, perfil ante el sol. Recuerda cómo se sentía el cuerpo de Will Graham, en esos momentos, en esos segundos antes de mover el filo dentro de su piel. Sus ojos claros y desamparados, y si se concentra en ese instante casi puede ver la comisura de sus labios levantarse en lo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa antes de convertirse en una mueca de dolor.

-

* * *

-

Tres días después ve a Jack siguiéndolo. El momento ha llegado.

Camina hasta su departamento. Vacío, Bedelia se llevó sus maletas al huir. Escondiéndose delante del velo, interrogada por la policía que quedó después del fracaso de Mason.

Deja la puerta entreabierta, mientras saca el champagne que ha guardado para esta ocasión, dos copas esperando en la mesa. Está descorchando la botella cuando Jack entra silencioso, cerrando la puerta y caminando frente a él.

—Me imagino que podrías esperar de esto un encuentro como el último entre nosotros —habla Hannibal, sin mirar a su examigo, sirviendo el alcohol—. Había estado esperando por tu compañía —continúa, levantando una de las copas hacia Jack—, por los viejos tiempos.

Jack bota la copa, rostro inescrutable—. Mi viaje se debe a Bella, doctor Lecter. Nuestro encuentro es solo un plus. Verlo nuevamente me hace notar su falta de humanidad, increíble que por tanto tiempo me mantuviera ciego —afirma.

Hannibal bebe, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Podría imaginarme eso, pero debes creer que hice mi esfuerzo por ayudarlos.

—Matarlo sería la mejor forma de terminar este viaje. Por mí, por todos a lo que mandó al infierno—, continúa, ignorando las mentiras—, por Will, sería lo que él querría.

Hannibal no puede evitar apretar la copa en sus manos, molesto—. Él podría haberte acompañado y gobernar su diseño.

Los ojos incrédulos de Jack lo penetran, su boca se abre y una risa amarga rompe la tensión—. Me habría imaginado que habría estado todo este tiempo regocijando, ¿pero no tiene idea?

El silencio se repite por inercia, hasta que Jack le perturba el mundo—: Will no ha despertado desde que lo dejó en su cocina. Sin lazo familiar cercano, Alana, ha permitido que continúe existiendo —asegura, sus ojos molestos, manos en puños—, porque incluso yo creo que lo más sano es dejarlo descansar. Se lo merece.

Un sonido casi mudo deja los labios de Hannibal, furia por las mentiras que Jack le está tratando de alimentar—. La incisión fue perfecta —afirma—, no estaba hecha para un daño de ese tipo.

Jack vuelve a reír con la misma amargura—. Pero la atención fue más lenta. Lo perdieron dos veces, una en la ambulancia y otra en la urgencia. Cuando yo desperté continuaba luchando por su vida por una infección. Perdió un riñón y un tercio de su hígado, incluso el pulmón colapsó.

La alfombrase oscurece con el alcohol de la copa caída de Hannibal. Un error, por supuesto. Pero él escuchó las ambulancias, caminó entre ellas. La atención estaba llegando, no es posible.

—Su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado de la encefalitis, todavía demasiado débil como para que surgieran efectos los antibióticos —explica Jack, veneno en sus palabras—. Créame doctor Lecter, sino, me imagino que Will habría llegado a usted antes que yo. ¿Al fin y al cabo lo llamó, no? ¿le confesó algo? ¿le avisó?

Hannibal no responde, su mente en su palacio mental, visitando el momento, sintiendo el cuchillo en sus manos, tratando de recordar si lo penetró muy profundamente, si tal vez lo giró más de lo adecuado. Estaba tan furioso. Dolido. Humillado.

Pero sí. Will llamó—. No podríamos irnos sin él —confiesa, levantando la vista, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

Jack lo mira con algo similar a la lástima y al asco—, se ve como un niño cuyo juguete se rompió. Que usted rompió. Mason no dejará de enviar hombres, se ha confabulado con una lista de sus víctimas.

Hannibal solo escucha, su mente aun perdida en el momento, en el calor del cuerpo de Will, en la sangre cayendo a sus pies. En sus ojos pidiéndole que no asesine a Abigail, en su desesperación.

—No lo cazaré, doctor Lecter. Me lo prometí y se lo prometí a Bella, continuar mi vida. Es algo que Will también habría querido, romper este terrible infierno en el que usted nos involucró —declara Jack, dándole la espalda y, en silencio, dejando su vida por última vez.

-

* * *

-

Hannibal podría decir que hasta el momento en el que conoció a Will Graham, su vida se había vuelto una intensa monotonía bañada en aburrimiento. Sus juegos mentales con sus pacientes más vulnerables y peligrosos, algo que ya no lo elevaba. Ver de cerca su cacería en el FBI era el vuelco que necesitaba.

Contraer sentimientos, intensos y dolorosos, recubiertos de singularidades tan humanas, algo que no estaba preparado. Jugar con Will Graham, con su maravillosa mente, su incuestionable necesidad de contacto humano, de amistad. Conocerlo y conocerse, querer ser su amigo, esperarlo y extrañarlo.

Necesitarlo. Cambiar las reglas del juego, enviarlo a la cárcel, perder su total confianza. Sacarlo de la cárcel, jugar con una nueva versión de Will, seductora y atrapante, aún tan inocente. Aun tan perdida. Caer y caer y caer, encontrarse con una trampa horrible y manipuladora, sustraer la verdad y quedarse con su corazón roto.

¿Cómo podría no reaccionar con violencia? Supone que es imposible. Will sabía con quién estaba jugando, Hannibal no puede ser culpado por sus acciones.

No duerme. Está acostumbrado a dormir sin soñar. Antes de Will Graham, y pese a la monotonía, su vida era extremadamente feliz. Nada faltaba y todo proveía. Ahora no es así. Sus sueños están marcados con cambios, cosas que pudo evitar.

Siente pesar. Desde la pérdida de Mischa que no sueña con cambiar el pasado. Con acciones diferentes. Porque si pone en una balanza sus traiciones, entiende y sabe que cometió tantos errores, provocó tanto dolor. Comprende el amor que Will le brindó al conocerlo, como un cordero inocente, y después, en su oscuridad, con una llamada que podría haberle provocado el fin.

Su inhumanidad fue la destrucción, lo sabe bien. Podría haberle confesado la verdad sobre Abigail, haber dejado el juego. Haberle mostrado su amor sin miramientos, sin metáforas de por medio. Haberle probado cuan importante era para él.

Su desesperación lo lleva a huir de Florencia, a volver a Lituania y enfrentar su pasado. Will merece más, merece todo, merece cada recoveco de humanidad que tiene Hannibal, cada maldita emoción.

Chiyoh lo recibe como un pájaro herido, violentado por la vida. Hannibal le promete libertad y quebrando el cuello de su prisionero, le confiesa pecados. Le suplica ayuda. Algo en él ha cambiado de manera irreparable, se siente roto, el vacío con el que nació y que nunca fue un problema, ahora es notorio.

Piensa en Dante y en Beatriz. Piensa en Will, su sonrisa tímida. Piensa en Will, a su lado, quemando cuadernos, mirándolo con tanta angustia.

Piensa en el filo de su cuchillo y sabe que no podrá descansar nunca más.

-

* * *

-

Deshacerse de Mason Verger es tan fácil como podría haberlo supuesto. Su reencuentro con Alana y Margot también.

Las mujeres, ambas elegantes, lo miran con desconfianza, pese a tratar de no mostrarse intimidadas.

El trato ha sido difícil, con Alana nerviosa por su caída al infierno. Facilitar la entrega de Will, hospitalizado en John Hopkins, con tal de que Hannibal se haga cargo de Mason. Matar al susodicho y a su inútil vasallo, un vulgar psicópata, no es difícil.

Son tres los médicos que se encargan del traspaso hospitalario, todos especialistas de excelente categoría. Secuestrados expacientes de Hannibal, quienes han atendido a Will para poder trasladarlo hasta aquí, una pequeña casa en Mendoza, Argentina.

Hannibal les dará un buen final, en agradecimiento. Chequea con Chiyoh para que los encierre, mientras camina a paso derecho, apuro en sus piernas, al dormitorio donde está Will.

Los equipos médicos engloban la cama, donde descansa. Pálido y delgado, un tubo atravesando su boca, máquinas conectadas en ambos brazos.

Siente la tensión dejar su cuerpo cuando, sentado a su lado, toma una de las manos de Will y la aprieta, respirando su aroma. Podría haber muerto en esto, podría haberlo perdido por su egoísmo, su necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Con la otra mano despeja el cabello de su frente, más largo de lo que lo ha visto, incluso cuando salió de la cárcel. Acaricia su mejilla, observa las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Se suponía que vivirías y me cazarías —murmura, ojos fijos en los párpados de quien entiende es su amado—, se suponía que no podrías cambiarme, solo yo a ti. Estático por tantos años, una vida entera, ¿cómo podría imaginarme esto?

El silencio lo espera, solo los sonidos que dan constancia de que Will sigue junto a él lo acompañan. Ese día y los siguientes.

Hannibal se hace de una rutina, recupera un jardín, se construye una identidad a él y a Will, lo suficientemente lejos de todos para evitar suspicacias (Alana y Margot trabajan el ángulo de que Lecter cazó a Mason y arrancó una vez más a Europa, tras matar y descuartizar a Will Graham, cuyo cuerpo no fue recuperado).

-

* * *

-

Una intensa molestia en el abdomen, es lo primero que siente Will al abrir los ojos. La boca le sabe a paja y los ojos le pesan, pero el esfuerzo de abrirlos le permite ver una fuerte luz desde la ventana y una habitación diferente a cualquier hospital que ha conocido (y para su malestar, ha conocido muchos).

Trata de hablar, pero se da cuenta de que su cuerpo está lleno de tubos. Cierra los ojos, respira. Recuerda a Abigail, no, a su cuerpo, desgarrado y sangrando. Su propia herida un agujero abierto. El latir de su corazón y el dolor tan gigante que solo la destrucción de su vida, una vez más, puede provocar.

Las máquinas a su lado de la cama suenan, sintiendo su agitación, y lo último que ven sus ojos inquietos es una figura masculina, tan similar a Hannibal, pero imposible, antes de volver al desconocimiento.

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, los tubos han dejado su cuerpo, la luz de la ventana es tenúe, solo como en la tarde y, sí, la figura masculina es el doctor Lecter. Su cabello luce más largo y una pequeña barba cubre su rostro, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos que lo miraron antes de atravesarle el filo y destriparlo.

Su mano se aprieta nerviosa y siente que la respiración se le va. Hannibal hace un gesto con sus propias manos y casi preocupado, susurra su nombre con tanto sentimiento. Will cierra los párpados, tratando de asimilar la situación, empatizando con ese maldito caníbal. Viendo en él un sinnúmero de emociones, todas distantes y tan conocidas.

—Will —susurra una vez más Hannibal, sin acercarse—, estás conmigo y estás a salvo. Mis promesas a estas alturas podrán sonar tan vacías como nada más, pero solo te puedo prometer que no te volveré hacer daño.

Sin metáforas ni giros dramáticos. Los ojos de Hannibal lucen humanos. Tan distintos de la cosa que debió nacer tan diferente a cualquier persona. Will quiere y quiere y quiere y se ha pasado una vida queriendo.

Hannibal lo mira, una mano tentativa se posa en la cama, toca la punta de sus dedos. Susurra una vez más su nombre, como si lo necesitará. Te he cambiado, piensa Will, quien debe decidir, quien está tan cansado. Y con un débil movimiento, gira su mano y toma la de Hannibal, aprieta su palma y se permite querer, una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí está lo prometido!!! tengo también medio escrito el omegaverse, pero se me borró el word donde tenía el avance, así que estoy luchando con la reescritura y que no me pille la procrastinación. De este, podría haber una segunda parte con smut y reencuentro de verdad jjajaja depende.  
Para LadyAmara por su lindo comentario, espero que te haya gustado <3


End file.
